Wet Sand
by AlphaBravoIndia
Summary: Shepard and co. are going after the IFF tomorrow. However, none of them have had any shore leave, and it's time to cut loose. Shepard plus shore leave equals one hot night. How will this play out? Rated M for language and sexy times.
1. Part I

**_AN: Hello and welcome to fic #2. This idea had been on my mind for a while. It was meant to be a oneshot between FemShep and Thane, but I got carried away and kept going._**

**_The title is the song 'Wet Sand' by Red Hot Chili Peppers which I highly recommend you listen to. I'm not at all creative with titles- I'm probably gonna keep going with this trend for all my stories. Takes place in ME2. _**

**_I'll try to release more chapters this week, but the next two weeks are exam weeks, so don't get pissed if I don't update regularly. Thanks and enjoy!  
_**

* * *

The Reaper IFF. It was on everyone's mind. _Once I get that IFF, it'll change our entire game._ She had promised the crew to drinks at Afterlife. Aria T'Loak, the self proclaimed 'queen' of Omega, was willing to have Shepard and her crew at the club, seeing as Shepard had resolved multiple issues the asari had had; there was that datapad of leaked info on her, and not to mention taking care of her 'trophy', Patriarch. Shepard had done Aria well.

She headed down to the CIC, and stood firm in front of the galaxy map. "EDI, open up the comm channels."

"Yes, Commander."

Shepard let out a small sigh, smirking at the end of it. "Everyone. We're going after that IFF tomorrow. Now, I have no idea what problems it'll pose against our systems, and I know none of you have had a decent, if not any shore leave. Tonight, we're going to Afterlife to treat ourselves. Aria has kindly let us in. Just keep your asses in line- I don't want anyone starting unnecessary shit, alright?" She paused. "Joker, set a course for Omega."

"Aye, aye Commander. ETA ten minutes."

"And Joker, be sure to have a little fun tonight," Shepard added.

"Yeah, definitely gonna get totally plastered and break a leg on the dance floor. _Literally._"

Shepard let out a small laugh. "Alright, I get it." She paused for a moment. "Thanks, EDI. Close the channel."

"Understood, Commander."

Shepard turned to check her terminal- a small light blinked erratically. She stepped down from the map and opened the console, checking her inbox- she had received a message from Thane.

_Siha. I wanted to talk to you about our last conversation. If you can spare some time, meet me in the VIP section. I understand if you feel the need to converse with the rest of the crew. But regardless, please meet me. I need to hear it from your lips again._

She blushed. _Lips._ She thought of his lips. Then his torso. She pictured his tone, muscular body on top of hers. Imagined having her way with him. Flustered and red, she avoided the questionable glances from Yeoman Chambers and paced to the elevator.

-x x x-

She was at the bar, talking to Tali. Jack joined them. She had worn a slim black dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees. It accentuated her curves, showing off her long slender legs, yet revealing her surprisingly petite figure. He stopped to stare at her for a moment. _This woman will be the death of me._ He marveled at her body, curious as he had had no attraction or was even the slightest interested in human physiology before he met her. Now he wanted nothing more than to discover what was hidden beneath her dress. Thane lowered his head as he slid through the crowds of crazed dancers, making his way to the VIP section.

-x x x-

"Sooo Shepard," Tali slurred. "That Thane guy has had his eye on you… Ya know what I mean?" She was leaning against her elbow on counter. She let out a giggle.

"Didn't know you were in to that stuff, Commander." Jack teased.

Shepard let out a sigh. "Look, Thane is a valuable asset to our team. His skills are… Wait, what? I'm not _in _to anything!"

"Riight," Jack smiled as she pounded a glass of ryncol.

"Woah, Jack you sure you be *burp* drinking that stuff?" Shepard couldn't help but giggle as Tali talked; Tali had always been such a lightweight.

Jack leaned in towards Tali's mask. "I've had _much_ worse," she replied darkly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get laid tonight. And possibly snag some Hallex while I'm at it." She made her way into the crowds, quickly finding someone to dance next to. She hadn't been too bad at seducing men. Her outfit definitely made it easy for her; hell, she barely wore a top if that's what you want to call it.

Shepard turned back to Tali. It was impossible to tell what face she was making behind her mask, but she was unquestionably squinting her eyes. "I'd tap it quick Shepard!" She laughed uncontrollably, signaling the bartender over for another drink.

_You have no idea what I would do to that man. _"Oh? Like I haven't seen you checking out Garrus?" Shepard grinned.

"Whaaaat?" Tali stumbled back for a moment and attempted to regain her composure. "Don't spin this on me, you bosh'tet!" She stood up as straight as could, grabbing her drink with confidence. "Garrus is a dear friend. He's been here since Saren! It's only natural that I… I would be…" She trailed off looking hazily at a different bar in the other end of the club. Garrus was leaning against the tabletop, sharing what seemed to be an enjoyable conversation with Grunt and Zaeed.

Shepard put her hands on Tali's shoulders and spun her around in her desired direction. She placed her face beside her mask. "I think you need to get _calibrated,_ if you know what I mean." She then gave Tali a small nudge, and she staggered her way to Garrus, raising her hand and waving back at Shepard. Shepard then turned to the bartender. "Batarian ale."

The bartender looked at her for a moment. "You sure you can handle it, human?" Shepard gave the salarian a long, intimidating stare.

"If I can take down a Reaper, I'm sure I can handle a little liquor." He nodded and sighed as if to say, _your funeral._ Shepard had drunk batarian ale before; she knew she could handle it, unlike ryncol. _I have no idea how Jack can walk after that stuff…_ She wandered around the club, talking to the rest of crew, and having more than a few drinks along the way. She eventually made her way downstairs to the VIP section, albeit slightly drunk.


	2. Part II

_**AN: Aaaaand here's the smut you've been waiting for! The fic was supposed to end after this scene, but as stated before, I kept going. Probably my favorite scene so far of the ones I've written. Hope you love it as much as I do!**_

* * *

Thane was sitting quietly and comfortably in a small booth in a somewhat concealed area, near the edge of the club. The music wasn't as loud and traumatizing as it was upstairs; he was much calmer and more aware. The doors hissed open. Shepard glanced around. Thane stood up, keeping his hands at his sides, and took a step in her direction. She spotted him and walked over. He noticed something was odd about her demeanor. _She must have had a few drinks,_ he speculated.

"Thane, you said you wanted to see me?" She wore a large smile across her face. He knew she was quite intoxicated, yet he couldn't help but smile himself; she was cancerous. He loved that smile. She had been in his mind for days.

_She walks into my quarters and seats herself. She tells me her feelings. I let her know I have the same. She reaches for my hands, her skin warm and soft against mine. I revel in my mind the gift the Goddess has given me. She is something different. Something I have never experienced before. Emotions arise that have not felt in over a decade, and some that I didn't think I could ever have. It is pleasant. Comforting._

She sat herself down on the other branch of the L couch. "Siha," he began, "you told me before your feelings towards me. I have grown to care deeply for you. You know that." He paused for a moment, gathering his words. He was much too nervous for this. It had been too long since he let someone in, since he cared so much for another woman. And human. That was a first. He stared into her eyes.

_She was distressed. We hold each other close. Her breath is warm and foreign. It's enticing. I find myself wanting more of my warrior angel. She meets my eyes. Our lips almost meet. EDI has interrupted us._

She slid closer to Thane until they were on the same end of the couch. "You have awoken something in me siha. I find myself… confused, yet unnaturally drawn to your presence." He let out a small chuckle. "I admit, I am having trouble deciphering these feelings."

Shepard was now right beside him, their legs touching. They stared at each for what seemed like an eternity. His breath was sweet and mysterious pulling her closer. He felt her breath as well, warm and intoxicating, like the alcohol she had consumed earlier. "I think I can help you with that," she quipped. She pushed him down on the couch, straddling his legs, smiling. She bent over him, their faces only an inch away from touching. Her body was very loose and relaxed from the liquor, but Thane's wasn't; he tensed up immediately with his hands placed firmly above her knees. Despite how badly lit their booth was, he could see her eyes shimmer with an intensity he had not witnessed before. "Thane…" she whispered. Her hands held his face. He brushed the hair from hers.

_Finally, _she thought, _I don't have to daydream anymore. I can have him. All of him. Right here and now._

"Siha I don't think…" He angled his face as she leaned in to kiss him. This first kiss was electrifying, pulses running throughout both of their bodies. His hands gripped her legs, moving higher up her thigh, lifting her dress. Her hips slowly swayed back and forth against his upper thighs. His heart raced, his body growing hot; desire and lust was breaking the control he had over his movements. Still kissing, he shot up and slammed her against the back of the couch. She let out a small gasp. They separated and gazed at each other for a moment. He was now on his knees with her legs now hugging his waist, his hands still gradually travelling up her thighs. Her hands were on his shoulders, making their way to his chest. He tilted and sunk his head. "If we continue, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," he breathed into her neck.

_"Fuck control. Let it out. Let everything out. Your anger, happiness, loneliness… lust… I want it all Thane. I want all of you. I've been dreaming about this for too fucking long. I need you."_ She thought she had kept it in her mind. Good thing she didn't. She only realized she had said it out loud once she heard his deep, rough voice.

"As you wish, my siha. My arm is yours." He pressed hard against her neck, immediately sending vibrations throughout her entirety. Her arms quickly slid out place, one at the back of his head, forcing his lips harder against her neck, the other grabbing his back furiously. He let his rough tongue taste her alien skin. She moaned, her breaths growing harsher. They started to slip down the couch, Shepard finally lying on her back. His hands massaged her waist and outer thighs, her legs off his hips yet bent and tense from his touch, the heels of her shoes digging into the couch. He then breathed, "I need to discover more of this body of yours…" He raised one hand to her breast as he kissed her lips again. He slipped his hand underneath her dress and started to gently rub and pinch her nipples. She whimpered from his movements. He opened his mouth letting their tongues dance, exploring each other's mouths. His other hand crept further under her dress and gently teased her panties; she was very wet.

"More…" she muttered between their tongues. Thane grinned. He had done research on human anatomy and what 'pleased' them in these situations; he was elated to know his time had not been wasted. He slid his middle fingers beneath her panties exploring her warmth.

"Like this?" he breathed. He felt around, eventually finding her clit and rubbing it sensually. She turned her face away from him, biting her lip and moaning. _Holy fuck. I'm not even gonna ask how… _

"Ah- Thane…" He let out a small hum and started to suck her exposed breast, letting his tongue playfully flick her nipple. His free hand made its way to her other breast and started squeezing it. After a minute or so, he paused for a moment, taking a breath.

"I've always wondered about this body of yours, siha. It has been haunting me for quite sometime." He continued to please her, stroking his hand against her faster and wilder. She was panting at this point, his voice pushing her over the edge.

"Shit, yes- ah, ke- keep going…" She pushed her hips harder against his hand, while arching her head and neck backwards. He released his mouth from her, quickly placing himself at her lips again. They were both moaning and gasping for air, the heat between both their bodies rising. Lost in each other's embrace, they didn't even notice the asari waitress making her way to their booth, with the intention of wiping down the table. The waitress assumed the booth was empty, seeing as you couldn't locate either of their bodies. However, their wailing caught her attention; she stopped a couple feet from them.

Shepard slowly looked up. She quickly pushed Thane off her, scrambling to realign her clothes. Thane was about to question her, but as he followed her eyes, he too saw the waitress. Both of them were speechless and incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh, please don't let me stop you," the asari said, needless to say in a bitchy tone. "Just, be sure to take it somewhere else if you're planning on having sex, alright? I don't want to be cleaning up your cum off the leather. It's pretty fucking annoying." She then strode off to another booth, dismissing them.

"Shepard I… umm…" He paused for a moment to choose his words, but paused too long, long enough for Shepard to cut in. The embarrassment of the encounter had washed away as she turned to Thane; she had large, goofy smile on her face. She let out a surprisingly girly giggle, no doubt from the alcohol, which shocked him. Never would have imagined Shepard, a beast, no, a demon on the battlefield to have such an innocent and adorable laugh.

"To be continued?" She then stood up and paced her way out of the VIP section. She left Thane sitting there in the booth, slouching, staring down at the table, the awkwardness still lingering inside. _How did she simply walk away from that? And she found it amusing as well?_ Her last words echoed in his mind. _To be continued… _His quizzical expression soon turned sweet as he remembered her ridiculous, albeit charming smile. He chuckled. _The Goddess has given me something marvelous and unique. I don't think I'll be able to let her go. She shines like no one I have ever met._


	3. Part III

_**AN: This is where the story starts to turn a bit; it gets a bit more dramatic, but I've tried my best to keep up some of the humor to make it lighter. Any comments, good or bad, are much appreciated!**_

* * *

_I am standing where Nassana had been shot. I am alone. The sun was low, the pale orange light filling the room with both exuberance and dread. Suddenly, a hand covers my mouth and a gun is pressed against my back. I try to scream, but of course, I am mute. He whispers in my ear, his breath cold. _

_ "I love you." My chest is tense and my lungs are constricted- I can't breathe. "Do you love me?" I cannot reply. "Why?" He shoots me. I see myself, my eyes shot wide open, my pupils contract then dilate soon after. My blood sprays and covers the room. I fall on Nassana's desk, my face pressed hard against it. Everything is black._

_ I open my eyes. I see Thane standing in a field of grass. He is kissing a woman, but it is not me. She is cloaked in a pale pink cloth. I cannot see her face. Thane stares at me, his face blank and apathetic. They both turn from me and walk away. I call him, but I still can't speak. I am alone. He whispers in my ear again. "I love you." I turn around. No one is there. He has left me._

Shepard sprung forward, sitting up, and her eyes wide. She then winced. The throbbing in her head wasn't as bad as she anticipated the night before, however, annoying enough for her to reach for her bottle of aspirin in her bedside table drawer. She popped the meds in her mouth and took an empty glass, making her way to her washroom. She filled the glass and took a large enough sip to swallow the pills. _What the fuck was that? _She thought about her dream. _Was that Irikah? And why'd he shoot me? His face… _She sighed heavily, lifting her head to stare at herself in the mirror. Her eyelids were now half closed, her eyeliner slightly smudged, and a small trail of dried drool at the corner of her mouth to her jaw to top it off. _Mmm, attractive. _She kept staring until she remembered last night's events. Her eyes shot open. _Well shit! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? What do I say to him? And how the balls am I supposed to bring this up? 'Are ya horny? 'Cause I could go for a couple rounds right now!'_ EDI's voice soon resonated throughout Shepard's cabin.

"Shepard, I have alerted everyone to meet in the communications room in thirty minutes." Shepard exhaled and nodded. _Right. The Reaper. _

"Yeah, thanks EDI." _Good. I need a long fucking shower after last night._

-x x x-

Thane was sitting in his usual spot in Life Support, drowning his mind in solipsism's of the night before when EDI interrupted his thoughts, calling him to the comm room. He opened his eyes and stared aimlessly at the drive core. "Hmm." He sat himself up and made his way to the elevator, spotting Garrus in the mess hall, who seemed quite distressed. He had never seen Garrus with such a troubled expression. He walked over to him.

"Ah, Garrus. Are you alright?" Thane didn't have a habit of conversing with the other crewmates, but he was quite fond of Garrus. He admired his skills and enthusiasm on the field, and his closeness with Shepard. Garrus and Shepard had been with each other since the beginning; not intimately of course, but Thane was still jealous of Garrus' relationship with her.

"Hey Thane… Yeah, just got someone- uh, something on my mind."

Thane took a seat and rested his hands on the table. He looked at his hands for a moment before looking back at Garrus. "I assume it has something to do with the quarian. Tali, is it?"

Garrus met his eyes and looked back down at his own tangled talons. He sighed heavily. "Yeah actually, but I don't really feel like sharing. Uh, no offense or anything."

Thane slightly dipped his head. "Of course, I understand." He paused. "I too am in a similar predicament."

Garrus let out a small chuckle. "Shepard, huh?"

"Yes. It seems most of the crew have had a hunch about… well, our feelings toward one another." Thane felt quite uncomfortable very much vulnerable.

Garrus couldn't help but smirk. He also felt a bit of pity for the drell; I mean, falling for the great Commander Shepard? Who was supposed to help this poor man?

"You seem to have known her for the longest time. Do you have any advice?" That was another first for Thane- asking for love advice from none other than pole-up-his-ass Garrus Vakarian.

Garrus took a minute. "Honestly? I've been with Shepard through hell and back, and one thing she taught me, though indirectly, is the greater they are, the harder they fall."

Thane stared at him for a second, tilting his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Shepard has to deal with all this shit from not only the council, but from Cerberus and that damned Illusive Man. She's not just a soldier, she's a bloody hero, seen as a nigh invincible force. The woman took down a rogue Spectre, killed a Reaper while saving the council, not to mention she took down multiple thresher maws on at least a dozen planets, shit, need I go on?"

Thane shook his head and waited for Garrus to continue. "But what most people don't understand is that Shepard is _human_. And not just physically, I mean emotionally. She has a breaking point even though I don't know where it is. Hell, two years ago when we were dealing with Saren, I swear I could see her in her eyes. But she never _really _showed it, at least not to anyone in the crew; even when she was with Kaiden I don't think she ever cut loose. To this day, she doesn't show any fear or doubt to anyone. It's what makes her strong and weak. I'm worried that Shepard will crash and burn if she keeps up this façade."

"You haven't tried to comfort her?"

Garrus let out a laugh. "Ha, are you kidding? I tried to discretely on several occasions, without making it completely obvious, but even then she didn't confide in me. I don't have any feelings for her, but damn, it kinda hurts when a close friend doesn't share their thoughts with you, ya know?" He paused and looked down at his hands. "But I get it. She breaks down with one, she may well follow suit with everyone else. And then her doubts and fears are out in the open, for everyone to judge."

Thane exhaled. "Hmm, I see." He stood up. "I appreciate you telling me all of this. Sometimes, I don't know what to do with her. She tends to take control of everything."

Garrus let out another chuckle. "Yeah, being Shepard, I can imagine." They both nodded and smiled at each other. Thane then head for the elevator.

"Thane," Garrus called out, "she… she cares a lot about you, I can tell. She gives you looks that I haven't seen her give to anyone. I think you can help her, in more ways than one." He grinned at the end of his comment.

Thane hummed. "Garrus. Thank you. She is someone very important to me. I… want to understand her more. See more of her that other people haven't. I really do love her Garrus."

"That's what I like to hear. Give her someone to lean on. And don't mention this conversation to her. I have a feeling that I might get on her bad side and, well, you know what happens to them. Usually a shockwave or biotic charge to the face, and I've already taken a missile to mine."

Thane chuckled. "Yes, of course. Again, I appreciate the talk." He bowed his head and turned for the elevator, disappearing to the comm room.


	4. Part IV

_**AN: Part 4. I don't have much to say about it. Basically a transition scene to keep the story going.  
**_

* * *

"So," Shepard began, "we're headed for the IFF today. Joker tells me we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. EDI has proposed the idea that we're probably not going to be alone, seeing as the research team stopped responding to transmissions. Now, I'll need someone who can watch my back, and another who can help me get up close and blow the bastards heads off." She glanced at everyone individually for a couple seconds, but avoided Thane's blank stare; Shepard thought her eyes would linger on him too long and she'd be lost in daydreams once again. "Garrus, you keep to the back and support me with your sniper and concussive shots. Grunt, I'll need you beside me with your Claymore. "

Grunt sneered. "Finally. Get to knock some heads in. I've been aching for a fight."

"Everyone else, standby. I'll radio in if anything comes up. We clear?"

Everyone nodded and kept silent. Garrus on the other hand cleared his throat. Shepard turned to him. "What's up Garrus?"

"Commander. I think Thane would be better off supporting you." Shepard glared at him, making Garrus quite nervous. Thane stole a glance at him as well, concerned and delighted by his suggestion.

"And why's that?" She kept her 'commander' voice on, yet Garrus could tell she was pretty pissed; he knew her well enough.

He cleared his throat again. "Well, I was just thinking, my concussive shots will knock them down for a couple seconds, but Thane's biotic throw has a larger impact radius and can keep them down for longer, especially for those husks." He paused. Shepard kept staring at him. "And, uh, if we run into anymore of those scion things, his warp will do some decent damage against them. Not to mention, he's handles a sniper better than anyone in this room. Not that I'm implying my skills are lacking, but I'm just saying."

"He raises a fair point, Commander," Miranda chimed in.

_No fucking shit Operative Bitch Lawson. Damnit Garrus, why the fuck do you always have to catch these things?_ She sighed. _He's right. Thane would be more useful. Fucking hell…_ She finally turned to Thane. Her chest slightly tightened and she let out another sigh. "Alright, Thane, you're up. And grab the Mantis. If we do see those scions, it'll do a hell of a lot more damage than any of the other rifles." Thane nodded. He kept his poker face on but shot another glance at Garrus. Garrus returned his glance. "Dismissed."

They all turned to walk out. Garrus caught Thane and quickly whispered in his ear, "You owe me." A small smile grew on Thane's face as he headed to the armory.

-x x x-

Thane took a bit of extra time preparing his gear in the hopes that Grunt would make his was to the hangar, leaving him with some alone time with Shepard before the mission. Grunt was hasty and quick, eager to get 'bashing skulls in' as he put it so eloquently. After a couple minutes of idling around, Grunt finally left.

"Tell Shepard I'm already at the shuttle," he said bleakly. "Also tell her to hurry her ass up."

Alone at last. All Thane could do was stare at his rifle until she walked in. Shepard immediately headed to the back of the room, securing her armor in place and grabbing her desired weapons. Thane knew she was the deadliest vanguard he had ever seen in battle. She propped her weapons on her back, yet kept her M-6 Carnifex in her left hand. He hesitantly walked up behind her. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Siha. About last night. I wanted to talk to you about it." He was tentative and anxious.

"Thane…" She turned to him and placed her free hand against her temples, closing her eyes. "I just… I don't know." She lowered her hand and gazed into his dark, endless eyes. "You know how I feel about you. That hasn't changed at all." She holstered her pistol and took his hands in hers. "I really do care about you Thane."

"I as well." He beamed at her words, his face lit with joy. "I truly meant what I said last night. I'm drawn to you siha, and I don't believe I'll be able to let go." He leaned closer towards her, slowly tilting his head. "Siha… I'm falli-"

"Shepard," EDI rang, "we are arriving at the Reaper in two minutes. I suggest you make your way to the shuttle bay. The same goes for you, Sere Krios."

"Yeah thanks EDI." Shepard muttered. She turned away from him and headed to the elevator.

"Shepard," Thane called.

"Thane. We'll continue this afterwards, alright?" Shepard was flustered and slightly embarrassed as she continued to make for the elevator. "I need you at one hundred percent."

"Yes. My apologies," he mumbled before the doors hissed behind her. He lingered for a moment in the armory. There was that word again, _continue_. _But siha, I do not want to wait. I need you now._ He took a deep breath to clear his mind.


	5. Part V

**_AN: Not much to say about this part either. I was going to write what exactly happened on the derelict Reaper, but I thought I'd be wasting my time- I assume everyone who's read this has played the entire game and already knows what happens on that mission._**

* * *

Shepard stared at the limp geth unit lying in the AI Core. She reviewed the events of the mission in her mind. It had gone fairly well, although there was one moment where thought her world would collapse.

_They had been walking on a series of catwalks when they heard the shrill cries of husks from below. Grunt had been at her side, with Thane lagging behind by a couple feet. Both Shepard and Grunt had their shotguns at the ready and were tanking the space zombies while Thane took the heat off them by sniping some stragglers that headed towards them. Thane was so focused on protecting Shepard he left his six unguarded. Shepard had been steeling glances at him throughout the entire mission, not necessarily to watch out for him, but because she couldn't stop herself from looking at him- he looked damn sexy in his outfit, and sexier holding Shepard's favorite sniper rifle. But it's a good thing she kept an eye on him. A husk had crept behind and was about to jump him, and in a flash, Shepard had used a biotic charge to tackle the husk while pushing Thane out of the way. She had glared at him for a moment before charging back to Grunt's side. Thane had paused for an instant before continuing to snipe the husks._

She closed her eyes and exhaled before calling EDI. "I'm going to wake this thing up. Be ready for any hacking attempts."

-x x x-

She was in the mess hall picking at her food. She kept staring at Life Support; she only saw the edge of the doors. Shepard couldn't help think about last night at Afterlife. As her mind rewound the night and her strange dream, she stared back at her plate, her face red and perturbed. She was having a light salad with some rubbery chicken. She hadn't felt all that hungry for the past few days. Garrus eventually made his way out of the Main Battery and took a seat beside Shepard. He noticed the look on her face.

"Hey Shepard. Heard about the geth unit you brought on board. Tali is not gonna be too happy about it." He could tell she was distressed but he thought it would be better to ease in to her problems; he knew she didn't like to be harassed about them.

She swallowed the spit in her mouth, preparing not to crack her voice and sound edgy. "Yeah. It seemed really odd. I mean the thing can _talk._ Not only that, but I asked about the N7 armor it melded to itself."

"And?"

She looked up at Garrus and shrugged. "It couldn't give me an answer. It just said 'not data available'."

"Huh. I remember Tali saying that some of the geth were developing consciousness and that's why the quarians started the war- she said it was only time before the geth rebelled." He paused for a moment. "Why'd you risk bringing it on board?"

"I thought about leaving it but I dunno. It was different. Thane agreed with me. He said its behavior had been interesting. So I brought it."

Garrus smirked. "It's a good thing you didn't bring Tali or Miranda, or even Jacob. They would've given it to Cerberus. Well, Tali would've spaced it."

"Yeah, speaking of which, don't ever do that again," she stated bleakly, glaring at him.

Garrus was about to play dumb, but he knew it would piss her off more. "Shepard, I didn't mean-"

"He could've gotten seriously hurt today. With all the fucking husks everywhere…" she trailed off staring back at her plate.

"Hmm. He almost got jumped, didn't he?"

"Yeah… Lucky for me I kept staring at the bastard…" she forced her strong voice out, trying not to quiver as she spoke. They both kept quiet for a moment.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Hell, you know I'm good with this sort of stuff. I just thought maybe with the both of you on the field… I don't know Shepard. Regardless, I'm sorry." He leaned his head back a bit. "You're not gonna burst a shockwave in my face, are you?"

She smiled. "No, I won't." She sighed. "Well, I am glad I brought him."

He inclined forward again. "Why's that?"

Shepard quickly looked around the mess hall and turned back to Garrus. She kept her voice low. "I had been reconsidering my feelings towards Thane. I mean, I can't replace his wife, can I? That's just such a bitch move. I thought maybe I'll eventually let go of him- over time I'd stop feeling for him. But today, I had this dream earlier, and him almost getting killed… I don't know what I would've done. I don't think I'll be able to let go of him at all. Just… thanks Garrus. I'm glad you're on board."

"Well, as long as I'm not on your bad side, I'm fine with that." He smiled. "You're one of my closest friends Shepard, you've been like a sister to me. I've got your back, and you can count on it."

"Shit, I guess that means you're like my ugly ass step brother," she quipped.

"Yeah, kick me while I'm down why don'tcha," he replied.

She laughed. "I'll catch you later Garrus, I gotta sleep this off. And thanks again."

"No problem. See you around Shepard."

-x x x-

_I am constantly watching her through the scope of my rifle, checking her back for oncoming husks. I am distracted. I should not have come. She vanishes from my sight in an instant. Where was she? I am pushed backwards and become slightly disoriented. I turn to see a husk lying dead on the ground. I see her face. She is angry yet horrified and desolate. She vanishes again._

"Siha, I'm sorry," he muttered to himself. The scene had been in his mind ever since he sat down in his spot in Life Support. _Should I see her? She said, 'to be continued'… Is it alright to continue this now?_ Thane sighed, muddling over whether to go up to her cabin or not. He waited for a while, thinking. He had never met an individual with such vigor and vitality. He knew he was under contract to serve her, but over the passing weeks since he was first recruited, he wondered about her. Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel, a soldier and defender to not only humans, but to every species in the galaxy. Their small conversations went from professional to personal in a matter of days. Emotions he thought were long gone rose in him. He would serve her through hell and back, yet he had wanted more. He didn't want to defend her; he wanted to discover her, both physically and emotionally. He needed to feel her warmth again and see that ridiculous, charming smile. "EDI, is Shepard in her quarters?"

"Yes, she stepped in a few minutes ago. Shall I inform her that you are coming?"

"Yes, thank you EDI."

"My pleasure, Sere Krios."

He stood up, taking a few deep breaths. He nodded to himself and strode out of Life Support, making his way to the elevator, to Shepard's cabin.


	6. Part VI

_**AN: What am I doing on this fine Saturday night? PROCRASTINATING! Regardless, this is the last part to this fic [sadface]. I had a bit of trouble planning the dialogue, but I'm pretty happy with the result.  
**_

* * *

Shepard was sitting at her terminal, loafing around until the Reaper IFF was fully installed. She got up and turned on her radio, listening to a classic song from Earth. Her mind focused on the lines. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

_My shadows side so amplified  
Keeps coming back dissatisfied  
Elementary son but it's so…_

"Shepard. Sere Krios is on his way to your quarters."

EDI's voice snapped Shepard's tranquil state. "Uh, yes, thank you EDI." _Shit, he's gonna want to talk about that night. I told him my feelings before, what else is there to say? Maybe… does he think I'm not serious? That I was just horny?_ She stood up and waited by her fish tank. She stared aimlessly at her fish, the little things so ignorant of their surroundings, only caring about the food given to them. _Lucky bastards…_ Just then doors hissed open. He was standing in the frame, his hands behind his back, his posture formal and relaxed. He showed no emotion in his face; Shepard couldn't read him.

"Commander," he said in his baritone voice, "may I come in?"

"Of course, Thane." She turned and gestured to the L sofa in her room. They sat close to each other, where the branches of the couch met. The music was faint in background, but loud enough for the lyrics to pierce the silence between them.

_The travesties that we have seen  
Are treating me like Benzedrine  
Automatic laughter from a pro_

"Siha," he started, "you told me we could continue this later. I want to continue now." He stopped for a moment, looking at his feet. He raised his head to meet her gaze. "What I had begun to say before we left for the Reaper… Shepard. I love you."

She froze. The dream leaked into her mind. Tears welled in her eyes, slowly streaming down her face. She didn't make a sound._ Wh… what?_

"Siha? Why are you crying?" He moved closer to her, reaching his arm out to hold her, but Shepard rejected him, turning away and walked to her radio clock beside her bed; she stared at the dials. Thane rose and trailed behind her.

"Do you still love her?" More tears flowed.

"Love who, siha? You are the only one in my heart." She let out a sob, quickly covering her mouth, before more could escape. The song went on.

_I saw you there so unaware  
Those hummingbirds all in your hair  
Elementary son but it's so…_

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You know I can't replace your wife, Thane." Her voice was distant and livid.

He turned her around and hugged her tight. She struggled for a bit, but his strength overtook hers. Her arms were limp against her side, yet Thane's were firm around her waist. He sunk his head down to her ear. "I cannot forget Irikah, Shepard, you know that. She was the first." Shepard squirmed a bit more.

"Let go."

He ignored her and continued. "She woke me. But I turned my back on her. I loved her, yes, but not like I love you, siha. In a sense, I killed her." He paused. She stopped her squirming. "I died as well. I believed I would never wake again- but you proved me wrong Shepard. I had left everything behind, practically abandoned them. You've done more for me then Irikah ever did, rest her soul. I do not mean to speak ill of her, but you siha…" He leaned back and faced her. He was smiling, raising a hand and running it through her hair. "You are something I could never turn my back on. Never in my life have I felt this way about another being. I could tell you I love you a thousand times and it still wouldn't be anywhere near my feelings for you. I need you more than a delicate flower needs sunlight. I cannot live without you siha."

_I thought about it and I brought it out  
I'm motivated by the lack of doubt  
I'm consecrated but I'm not devout  
The mother, the father, the daughter_

She buried her face in his chest. He held her again, tight. "I'm sorry. Today, I had this strange dream, and I just had the feeling that you'd leave. Thought that maybe I wasn't worth your time."

She lifted her head and met his gaze. He hummed, leaning closer to her. "Never." They closed their eyes. Their lips met for the second time. It was light and innocent, yet lit fires in both their bodies. They separated, listening to the lyrics.

_Right on the verge just one more dose  
I'm travelling from coast to coast  
My theory isn't perfect but close_

Shepard gazed into his black eyes as they glimmered and twitched of sunset hues. She beamed and pushed him on to her bed. Her fingers brushed his lips and his hands moved slowly along her torso. "I love you too, Thane."

_I'm almost there why should care  
My heart is hurting when I share  
Someone open up  
Let it show_

She kissed him and he responded immediately, opening his mouth, letting their tongues collide. One of his hands crept beneath her shirt and grazed her back, while his other skimmed her waist where her pants started. Her hands were moving along his face and neck, tickling his fringes and his red frills. He started to moan and she soon followed.

_You don't form in the wet sand,  
You don't form at all_

Their tongues moved faster, their breaths growing harsher, and without moving his mouth from hers, toppled her over so he was on top. "I won't stop this time, siha. No one will stop us," he breathed into her neck.

"Implying that I would let anyone?" she replied smiling. He turned to face her. _That smile. That bright, intoxicating smile. _He placed himself at her lips again, their tongues dancing, both losing themselves in one another.

_Woah, you don't form in the wet sand,  
I do._

* * *

**_T-t-that's all folks! I want to thank you guys for reading and commenting on this- it means a lot! Hope you enjoyed it! Any concrit is appreciated! And if you're up for more, I have another story called 'Hold Your Colour' inspired by the lack of romance in ME3 b/t FemShepxThane (DAMN YOU BIOWARE!). Thanks again!  
_**


	7. Extra

_**AN: I had written this and considered leaving it out, but I thought that there wasn't enough sexy times in this fic. ;)**_

* * *

His breath tickles her skin, sending her hairs to stand of edge. His fingers skirt up and down her torso, sending shivers throughout her body. Her hands caress his head as he starts to gently kiss her neck. A hand slides to her breast and playfully squeezes it, pinching her nipple. She bites her lip in an attempt to keep herself from moaning. He steels her a glance, all the while moving his lips towards her bellybutton, leaving a cool, wet trail- her body shuddered from the anticipation. He had wanted to have her, _all_ of her, but he would toy with her for now, as payback for Afterlife. She looked down at him.

"More…" she commanded, eager. He smirked, gliding his fingers along the inside of her thigh, gradually opening her legs. His middle fingers found her clit and began to massage it softly, but in quick, circular motions. He moved his lips back to her neck, scouring his tongue along her warm flesh. Her ears are burning. She can't take it. "Thane, ah- please…" He let out a hum and began ruthlessly rubbing her clit, causing her muscles to tighten, her voice cracking, her breaths growing harsher.

"Not yet, siha," he breathed, nipping her ear. He slipped his fingers inside her, stroking her g-spot. She throws her head back, letting out her wails.

"Please!" she begs. He ignores her cries. He moves his hand more furiously, in and out, faster and harder, his other hand still squeezing her breast. She quivers and trembles, her body burning with lust as she reaches her threshold. He trails down her body again with his tongue. Down her neck. Over her breast. Along her ribcage. Around her navel. He stops to look at her. She staring back at him- she needs him. She's craving for more. He knows it. He pulls his hand out and opens her legs wider. He bends down. Her hands are clutching her bed sheets.

He releases his tongue into her- she surrenders her body, crying out in ecstasy. One hand reaches for her breast again, massaging and pinching the nipple. She arches her head back, forcing her hips harder against his mouth. His tongue moves more fluidly in rhythmic motions while his free hand teases her clit in small circles. Her knees shoot up, trembling. "Thane, I want you. _Now._" Her voice cracked as she spoke. He grinned and ignored her request. Her body grew tighter and her moaning grew louder as he moved through her more primitively, almost animalistic. She couldn't hold back anymore. Her body shook and convulsed as she climaxed. She let out a small cry. He removed himself from and gazed upon her heated, restless body. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and control her heart's frantic beat. She finally opened her eyes after a minute, and met his gaze. "Now?" she pleaded, still catching her breath.

He smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. "To be continued?" He turned and made his way out of her cabin. Shepard lay there, still staring at her doors. _He's not coming back is he…_ She threw her head against her pillow and exhaled, placing a hand against her face. _God, I guess I deserved that._ She sat up and stumbled to her shower, almost tripping from her clothes that were scattered across her floor; her legs were still slightly stiff. Once inside, she activated the showerhead and leaned against the cold wall. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes as the warm water trailed down her body. "More than a flower needs sunshine…" His deep voice echoed in her mind throughout the rest of the evening, eventually lullabying her to sleep.


End file.
